A Spindt-type electrode and a carbon nanotube electrode (CNT) have been known as conventional electron emitting elements. Applications of such conventional electron emitting elements to, for example, the field of Field Emission Display (FED) have been studied. Such electron emitting elements are caused to emit electrons by tunnel effect resulting from formation of an intense electric field of approximately 1 GV/m that is produced by application of a voltage to a pointed section.
However, each of these two types of the electron emitting elements has an intense electric field in the vicinity of a surface of an electron emitting section. Accordingly, electrons emitted obtain a large amount of energy due to the electric field. This makes it easy to ionize gas molecules. However, cations generated in the ionization of the gas molecules are accelerated in a direction of a surface of the element due to the intense electric field and collide with the surface. This causes a problem of breakdown of the element due to sputtering. Further, ozone is generated before ions are generated, because oxygen in the atmosphere has dissociation energy that is lower than ionization energy. Ozone is harmful to human bodies, and oxidizes various substances because of its strong oxidizing power. This causes a problem in that members around the element are damaged. In order to prevent this problem, the members used around the electron emitting element are limited to members that have high resistance to ozone.
Meanwhile, an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) type and an MIS (Metal Insulator Semiconductor) type have been known as other types of electron emitting elements. These electron emitting elements are surface-emission-type electron emitting elements which accelerate electrons by utilizing quantum size effect and an intense electric field in the element so that electrons are emitted from a flat surface of the element. These electron emitting elements do not require an intense electric field outside the elements, because the electrons which are accelerated in respective electron acceleration layers inside the elements are emitted to the outside. Therefore, each of the MIM type and the MIS type electron emitting elements can overcome the problems such that (i) the element is broken down by the sputtering which occurs due to ionization of gas molecules and (ii) ozone is generated, in the Spindt-type, CNT type, and BN type electron emitting elements.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses such. MIM type and MIS type electron emitting elements each including (i) an emitter section made of a dielectric material and (ii) first and second electrodes which are provided on the emitter section and to which a drive voltage is applied so that electrons are emitted from a surface of the emitter section. According to the above MIM type and MIS type electron emitting elements, the first electrode is provided on the surface of the emitter section. The emitter section has a surface roughness of not less than 0.1 (μm) but not more than 3 (μm) in centerline average roughness (Ra). This gives the emitter section a greater surface area that contributes to an electron-emitting function. Accordingly, an electrical field is likely to concentrate on an edge portion of the first electrode, thereby increasing electron emission.